


Pretty Like a Girl

by Chummy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I make the rules, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the persona girls are gay, makoto realizes shes gay and its all beautiful, theyre fucking LESBIANS, why isnt there more on these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy/pseuds/Chummy
Summary: Makoto was extremely busy.That’s what she tells Eiko when asked the normal teenage girl question of“So is there any boy you like?!”
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Pretty Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. posting two fics in one night? unbelievable. listen also Makoto????? the ultimate lesbian no one can tell me different. youre gonna look me in the face and tell me shes straight??? no. akechi and makoto are gay as fuck suck my dick atlus. the timeline for this is after kaneshiro before okumura but before hawaii. bare with me.xoxo also im tired if theres a mistake,,, my bad,, ill fix it in the morning.

  
  


Makoto was busy. She was always busy, has been busy for so long she can’t remember a time she wasn’t.

Becoming student body president was hard in itself, then actually being student body president presented its own struggles, along with her entrance exams and just exams in general and now she has to be a Phantom Thief and reform society under her sisters nose while keeping her GPA up. 

Makoto was extremely busy. 

That’s what she tells Eiko when asked the normal teenage girl question of 

“So is there any boy you like?!”

Eiko was practically vibrating in her seat, they had gone to get food together at the diner, the soft light caressing Eikos cheeks in dull golden shadows. She looked pretty, Makoto thought as Eiko continued asking about the men in her life.

“You don’t even like that boy you’re always hanging out with? I thought he was your boyfriend!” Eiko’s words flew out past her cherry lip gloss that was a staple in her every day. Makoto always liked how it looked on Eiko, she wondered if the shade would match her too. 

“Hm? Akira?” She chuckled a bit before shaking her head. Sure, she guessed she could see the appeal in Akira, with his long eyelashes and full lips. But she never felt _attracted_ to him. 

Eiko gave her an exaggerated shocked gasp that made Makoto laugh. Telling Makoto that if she ever changed her mind she should _totalllyyy_ get with him, they’d be _sooooo_ cute together! Makoto didn’t have time to contemplate why that made her stomach twist uncomfortably and hands clammy as their waiter blessed them with their food. 

They ate and talked, Eiko sometimes feeding Makoto of her own plate exclaiming she had to try it and Makoto didn’t bother trying to explain why the action made her cheeks feel so warm, to busy enjoying the food she’d been given. They said their goodbyes, Makoto telling Eiko to try and get some homework done and Eiko promised with a wink and pressing a glossy kiss to Makoto’s cheek. 

She turned away too fast to see how red Makoto turned at that, stuttering out a goodbye before almost running to catch her train.

The glossy lip mark stayed the entire ride home. Color matching Makoto’s face.

Makoto was busy, paying attention in class, writing down notes before the teacher even wrote them down. But the buzz of her phone against her leg disturbed her. 

She held back a sigh, and swore if it was the group chat again she was going to be severely disappointed in them.

 **From: Ann** ☺️

 **Come shopping with me!** 💕💕🤍🤍💕💕😋😋😋☺️☺️🥰🥰🥰🥰🎁🎁🛍🛍

Makoto smiles at all the emojis before replying.

**Makoto:**

**We’re in the middle of class.**

Can’t let her off too easy, she thought.

**From: Ann☺️**

**That’s not a no! Meet me after school!**

So she did, after all her duties were done, Ann was waiting outside her classroom by the stairs talking to Ryuji, who tried very hard to come with them to the mall.

“This is a girls trip Ryuji! Go shopping with Akira!” Ann said as Ryuji groaned petulantly.

“I have! The dude has just as bad taste as me!”

“So Yusuke then.” Makoto supplied with a grin knowing well how _eccentric_ Yusuke’s choices can be.

“You’re so cruel to me Madame President.” Ryuji said with his head hung low even as they all shared a laugh at the thought of a shopping trip with Yusuke.

“Ughh, I’ll go with you tomorrow! But you’re buying me crepes!” Ann said with mock complaint in her voice as her eyes shined brightly as Ryuji smiled her way. 

“You’re the best Ann!” Was all he said before dashing off to do whatever it is he does. Train, Makoto guessed. Avoid his homework, she knew. Ann only gave Ryuji another smile as goodbye and the girls were finally on their way.

They were looking through several racks of clothes, Ann often picking out ugly clothes for them both to laugh at. Makoto never loses sight of Ann in the busy mall with her blonde pigtails leading the way. Makoto had always liked Ann’s hair. It always looked so soft and shiny, almost like all the princesses children’s books described. It made Makoto sad to think that her hair and looks often made people dislike her before even knowing her.

Makoto pushes those thoughts aside as Ann holds up a dress for Makoto to look at. Saying how Makoto would look amazing in it and how it suited her body so well. She willed down the blush and embarrassed rush of heat that flooded her body at the comments and accepted the dress in her own hands, brushing Ann’s soft fingers. Makoto wondered what lotion she used and if it was the same one as Eiko’s. 

At the thought of Eiko she remembered their last conversation. All about the many men that don’t occupy Makoto’s life. She remembered Ann’s reaction to Ryuji. She also remembered how Eiko’s lips felt on her cheek. 

She asked.

“How do you know you like someone?” She asked cautiously, wincing almost. She’d never really had this conversation before, or had any real experience to cross reference what having a _crush_ felt like. 

Sae had always told her she just had high standards and told her she should. 

Makoto always just says she is too busy. But, maybe…

“Ah! Do you like someone Makoto!!” Ann whispered quite loudly as her blue eyes widened with excitement.

Makoto had never noticed how clear the blue of Ann’s eyes were. It reminded her of a cold day, where there were no clouds in the sky. 

“No! No I-I don’t,” She started, trying to get her words together, Ann apparently sensed she was asking seriously and only nodded for her to continue, a sweet look in her eye.

“I just, I don’t know really, I’ve never felt that way about anyone? I used to think that I was just doing too much to build any real connection with people but still, boys from the committee would confess to me and all I ever felt was… gross? afraid, almost,” Ann was still looking at her with caring blue eyes, Makoto was lost in them.

“You know, I’ve never really had anyone like you,” it was almost a whisper and Makoto doesn’t know why she confessed it, maybe something to do with how Ann was looking at her, “I was always surrounded by school work rather than _friends_ , I’ve been having Akira take me out to experience what other people our age do but, I’ve never had _this_.” She finished and Ann smiled.

“Yeah can’t really go dress shopping with Akira.” She replied and they both laughed, Makoto enjoying how Ann’s laughter sounded like wind chimes. “But now you have me! We can do this whenever you want! There’s this one shop in Harajuku I’m dying to go to!” Ann clapped her hands and cheered before holding Makoto’s hands in her own, tenderly, Makoto didn’t know why it felt her heart was going to jump out of her throat.

“Also about your question earlier,” Ann looked up at her, this time with something else shining in her eyes, something Makoto couldn’t place but the blush that accompanied the look was more than welcome. 

“Liking someone feels well, it feels like fireworks. almost. So exciting and bright and colorful. It also feels like you can’t breathe when you see them and you don’t know what to do with your hands but you go out of your way to see them anyways.” Ann laughed softly at that, as if she was remembering something kind, “To me it feels like when you have too much chocolate and get a sugar rush!” Ann finished, eyes squinting as her smile seemed to grow too big for her to contain. 

Meanwhile Makoto was stock still. Brain processing things too slowly and too fast all at once because oh.

_Oh._

She _had_ felt that before. Many times. Except it was for the _girl_ who asked to borrow her highlighter in second year who had eyes so brown it reminded her of a blooming forest. For the _waitress_ at Sae’s favorite restaurant, the black uniform looked so good on her Makoto almost thought of applying, her voice syrupy as she took their order. For _Eiko_ who rubs her lotion on Makoto’s hands with her own, For _Ann_ who’s perfume smells like flowers and clear sky’s. For that Shogi player Makoto “admires” despite not knowing a single thing about Shogi besides that _Hifumi Togo_ _is_ _beautiful._

That sugar rush, as Ann sweetly put it. 

Makoto wanted to laugh, so she did, as it all started to make sense, all the years prior of denied confessions and longing made sense. Flooded with relief and realization she laughed, Ann looking at her with slight worry.

“I'm sorry,” she said as she tried to catch her breath, “I just realized something that took me, wayyyy too long.” 

“Oh! I’m the same way, about a lot of things though haha, like math and stuff, but it also took me foreverrr to realize Shiho liked me but I’m glad I did!” Ann said smiling and continuing to look through shirts. As if she didn’t drop a second bombshell on Makoto.

“Wait! You and Shiho?!” Makoto tried not to yell, emphasis on tried. “But I thought? I thought you liked Ryuji!”

It was Ann’s turn to yell then. 

“Ryuji?!!” Several customers turned to look at them and Makoto waved a hand in apology as Ann continued on.

“Why the hell would you think I liked Ryuji oh my god!” 

“I don’t know! I didn’t even know I liked girls until two seconds ago so cut me some slack!”

“Wait! What!?”

Oh, oops. Makoto laughed a bit then again, with Ann joining in this time. It felt good to say that out loud.

They end up cutting shopping short and going to eat, a sleepy little cafe, they share a chocolate croissant. Ann told her about Shiho, and how she confessed, how she thought Shiho only saw Ann as her friend but was clearly, very wrong. She holds Ann’s hand when they shake as Ann tells her about Kamoshida. Pulls her close when she cries. But Ann, with all her strength that Makoto has always admired, adored, tells her about Shiho and her first date, their first kiss and how right it all felt. Makoto is happy for her and Ann holds her hand the whole time she explains her own feelings. 

They say goodbye with a hug, Makoto’s shoulders lighter and head clearer, Ann tells her she should go to Kosei and get Hifumi’s number, Makoto elbows her. 

A week goes by, a week of studying, eating with Eiko, days in mementos and Ann buying every and all magazines with Hifumi Togo mentioned in it. A week goes by and she’s sitting across Sae at their dinner table. Food barely touched and fear freezing her blood. 

The words she wants to say are stuck in her throat. She’s faced worse things than this, Makoto tries to reason with herself. Shadows and gang leaders, too many near death experiences to be sitting, afraid, like this. But she is more afraid than ever before. What would she say? She wondered, playing out the worst scenarios in her head, the anger and disgust, the vile words, the rejection. It was all so heartbreaking, maybe she could just wait another week.

“What is it Makoto?” Sae asks, looking Makoto up and down. Distantly Makoto feels bad for all the perpetrators Sae has ever interrogated because dear god is she terrifying. 

“Come on, you’re worrying me, you’ve barely touched your food you obviously have something to say.” 

Makoto has half a mind to confess about her Phantom Thief escapades, would that be better than saying she’s gay? 

Instead she gnaws at her lip, a habit she can’t break, and fights back tears.

“Hey it’s okay,” Sae walked quickly to kneel by her side, face full of worry over her baby sitters obvious distress. Sae waits for Makoto to meet her eyes. “Whatever it is, it’s okay, I promise you I won’t be mad just talk to me please Makoto.” 

She breaks. Sobbing into her sister's silver hair, as fear grips her as tightly as she holds Sae. Holds her as if it’ll be the last time, a nasty voice tells her it just might be. But it’s been so long. So long that she’s played at something she’s not, the goody two shoes adults and teachers adored. The girl who follows the rules, who does what she’s told. That isn’t who she is anymore, a voice inside her calls. It sounds like Johanna, it feels like pure power.

She sniffles, once, then twice. Wipes at the tears on her cheeks and faces Sae with one big breath in her lungs.

“I’m a lesbian.” 

The room is quiet, Makoto can hear her heart in her ears, but her back is straight and her shoulders are squared. She doesn’t look away from Sae at all.

“Is that all?” Is all Sae replies as she gets up from her kneeling, before pulling a chair closer to Makoto to sit. “You had me really worried there for a second, thought you got involved in something nasty.” She says and Makoto goes to apologize for worrying her but never gets the chance. 

“I’m proud of you Makoto,” Sae says, eyes full of love, and Makoto tries reallly hard not to cry again. “I know you were probably terrified just now but you did it, I’m proud of you. And I love you, no matter what, no matter who you love, what you do, you’ll always be my Makoto.” The words were dripping with care, the same sweetness she used when Makoto was younger and would scrape her knee, when Makoto would wake up with nightmares and she’d sing her back to sleep. With all the care in the world. 

They share a hug that lasts a while. Sae reheats their food and they continue their dinner on the same side of the table. Sae reminds her of her support of Makoto, how it’s unending and no matter what. Sae then asks if she has a girlfriend and Makoto almost chokes on her drink as Sae laughs.

They share a goodnight, even though Sae settles down in front of her laptop as she tells Makoto to go to bed. She gives her sister a kiss on the top of her head, one last thank you before leaving. 

Sae only smiles, glancing at the picture of a baby Makoto and their father on their mantle. _He’d be so proud of her,_ she thinks.

Makoto sinks into her bed, relief and rush of emotions draining her completely. Yet her sleep is disturbed by a constant ringing of her phone.

The group chat she groans, she checks and winces at her bright screen and reads as Ryuji and Akira complain about exams and studying. 

**From: Ann☺️**

**Why don’t we all study together?**

**From: Ryuji :p**

**Can we PLEASE i’m so fucking lost**

**From: Akira**

**i’m so lost i don’t even know when our exams are**

**From: Yusuke**

**you’re all hopeless**

**Makoto:**

**I suggest you all go to sleep.**

**From: Ann☺️**

**MAKO! You’ll help us right? PLEASE**

**From: Ryuji**

**PLEASE IM BEGGING**

**From: Akira**

**we’d be lost without you**

**Makoto:**

**Flattery will get you nowhere. but yes we can, studying together seems like the perfect idea. Let’s meet at Leblanc tomorrow!**

**From: Ryuji**

**ur a goddess**

**Makoto:**

**yes also**

Makoto hesitates for a second. And blamed her next text on her need to sleep.

**Makoto:**

**I’m gay**

**Makoto:**

**wanted to tell you guys.**

Makoto can practically see everyone typing.

**From: Ryuji**

**OOOOOOOO ANY LUCKY LADIES CATCHING YOUR EYE???**

**From: Akira**

**Thank you for telling us :)**

**From: Akira**

**now, DO YOU LIKE ANY ONE???**

**From: Yusuke**

**i’m glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with us, but also aren’t we all, not straight?**

**From: Ann☺️**

**Yay! I’m proud of u Mako :)!!!!**

**From: Ann☺️**

**and yes yusuke, we’re the phantom thieves and we’re all gay**

**From: Yusuke**

**good.**

**From: Akira**

**Be gay! Do crime! Reform Society!**

Makoto laughs out loud at that, smiling ear to ear at her friends reactions. She fell asleep soon after, heart still soaring on wings of relief.

The next month is normal, well, as normal as being a Phantom Thief can be. They deal with requests, pass their exams, barely on Ryuji’s part, and celebrate their coming summer vacation. And bug Makoto about any crushes she might have. That is apparently very important to them.

“You’re the prettiest girl ever come on, let’s go get you a girlfriend!” Ryuji says one day as they wait for Akira who’s trying on clothes, finally took him out shopping, well all of the boys. Ann said they were in dire need of a wardrobe change.

“I appreciate that Ryuji but I'm not really looking for anyone right now.” She says to try and appease him, which of course, doesn’t work.

“That’s why I’m looking for you, don’t worry I got great taste.” 

“In boys or in girls?” Akira remarks from behind the changing room door.

The rest of them laugh as Ryuji bangs on it in retaliation.

“In both! I’ll have you know!” Ryuji drove his point home with more bangs on the door, Makoto cringed at the pointed look the sales women gave them. 

“Well you like that Shogi player right? The one that goes to Kosei!” Ann announced cheerily breaking into a whine when Makoto smacked her arm. 

“Ann!” She tried to fight the blush, to no avail.

“What! It’s true! And there’s that girl that plants flowers right?” Ann continued as she rubbed her arm, hiding behind Yusuke as Makoto went to hit her again.

“Ooooh! Shogi huh! You like ‘em smart Makoto.” Ryuji comments, to which Makoto doesnt even bother replying too because saying “ _No, Hifumi Togo is just ridiculously hot”_ didnt seem like a good idea. 

“Yusuke cant you talk to her, you do go to school with her.” Ann says, eyes full of hope for Makoto’s possible conquests.

Yusuke only shakes his head and Makoto tries not to deflate at that. 

“She’s quite private, plus shes constantly being bothered by other people for her skills, I dont think shed take kindly to me.” He says, why he suddenly decided to become a voice of reason Makoto doesnt know or really appreciate. 

Though she doesnt know why she was getting so ahead of herself, it was a simple crush. A simple unavailable crush. 

“Oh wait, Hifumi? Shes my friend! We can go meet her Makoto!” Akira says, as he comes out of the dressing room wearing the ugliest outfit she’d ever seen. “What do you guys think?” he asks.

Makoto spared him her opinion.

“Thats the ugliest thing ive ever seen, I didnt even see you grab that what the fuck?”

“That is a disgrace to the art of fashion, take it off immediately.”

Ann and Yusuke on the other hand, do not.

“But wait! You know Hifumi? How?!” Ann says. 

“I have friends outside of you guys you know.” Akira smirks despite how Ann and Yusuke are trying to wrestle him out of the abomination of clothes on his body. 

“Yeah don't remind us of your knack to befriend politicians and _detectives._ ” Ryuji mutters and Makoto pats his hand in silent agreement.

“Anywaaaays” Akira says, slightly winded from Ann and Yusukes bother, “Are you free tomorrow Makoto?”

“Why?”

“So we can learn to knit together, so you can meet Hifumi! Why else?” Akira says with a slightly teasing look in his eyes.

“Meet her! Are you guys crazy?” She says, a blush already blooming on her ears just at the thought.

“Why not? You're beautiful!”

“Crazy smart!”

“The best ever!” 

All three of them pitched in, not helping Makoto’s blush at all. 

She looked up at all their expectant and excited faces, sighed.

“Okay, but only if you come too!” She agreed and Akira nodded his head in promise while the others high fived and whooped. That earned them another nasty look from the workers and Makoto decided it was time to get out of there. 

The next day Makoto sat next to Akira on the train, ignoring the buzzing in her purse, no doubt Ann asking for pictures of her outfit. Akira and her exchanged some conversation, enough to ease a bit of her nerves, she was thankful to have him there.

Once they reached their stop her nerves returned. Which made no sense, she was simply going to meet someone she admired, sure she found her extremely attractive but still what could go wrong? 

It felt a bit like a sugar rush. Ann’s words came back to her at the same time Akira’s hand found hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Makoto smiled at him. She held his hand the entire way to the church.

The church wasn't anything to write home about. White walls and pews with few people quitely praying beneath candle light. What the church lacked in beauty, Hifumi Togo made up for completely.

She was more breathtaking in person. Her dark hair cascading in stark contrast to the light of the Kosei uniform, pretty pink full lips spread into a small smile once she noticed Akira, long eyelashes and captivating eyes moving to take sight of Makoto as well, raising a manicured hand in greeting. 

Not for the first time. Makoto thought she was beautiful.

Akira introduces them and Hifumi smiles again, glad to meet one of Akira’s friends, then invites Makoto to a game.

“Oh I’d love too!” She says, a bit too eagerly, “ I doubt i'll be any good however, I'm sure it'd be a rather boring game for you.”

  
“No games are boring when you're playing with Hifumi.” Akira says and Hifumi gives a shy smile as Akira moves to give Makoto a seat in front of the board. 

Makoto sits, and sets up her half mirrored to Hifumi, trying to recall every hazy memory of ever playing the game, trying not to pay attention to how Hifumi’s skirt splays across her long legs. 

“You start.” Hifumi smiles.

Makoto gulps.

The game is, interesting to say the least. Akira sat at a different bench, texting the others of the advancements. 

**Akira:**

**Guys**

**From: Ann**

**WHATS HAPPENING TELL US EVERYTHING**

**From: Ryuji**

**this feels a bit,,, invasive but also,,, what r they doing**

**From: Yusuke:**

**the tea, as they say, spill it**

**Akira:**

**First of all, don’t ever say that again and they are getting along so well it’s almost terrifying**

**Akira:**

**Makoto is so into the game and Hifumi is pretty ;) into that ;)**

**From: Ann**

**I’m sure Makoto is into a whole lot ;)**

**From: Ryuji**

**is she winning!?**

**Akira:**

**fuck no. She’s getting her ass handed to her**

**Akira:**

**don’t think she minds tho**

**From: Ann**

**ATTA GIRL**

Akira looks up to see the two girls talking, game apparently forgotten as the conversation flows between them. Makoto’s eyes sparkle, Akira smiles at seeing the same glint in Hifumi’s eyes.

Makoto leaves with Hifumi’s number and promises to meet again. Their game was very invigorating. Makoto doesn’t talk on the ride back, too busy replaying the softness of Hifumi’s voice and how drastically it changed once they played.

She called herself the queen, protecting her subjects, with strategy after strategy she controlled the board. Makoto wondered how’d she react to knowing her own code name was queen, how her own strategies worked. Would she be impressed? 

Hifumi also complimented Makoto on her playing, despite her horrible losses in it. She enjoyed the game and they ended up simply talking. It was all really fun. 

Makoto leaned her head on Akira’s shoulder and continued to daydream. 

She’s pulled from it as he phone buzzes, many times. She checks it to see an influx of messages from Ann, wondering how it went, one from Sae asking where she was, and one from, Hifumi.

She opened that one first.

**From: Hifumi!**

**It was very nice meeting and playing with you today. I would love to spend time with you again!**

Oh. Makoto’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest, re reading the text as if it was going to disappear, before realizing she had to respond.

**Makoto:**

**Of course! it was a pleasure :)**

She sent that before she could rethink it. And answered Sae and Ann as she hoped for Hifumi to reply. Moving from conversation to conversation to see if she’d read it.

**From: Hifumi!**

**:) have a safe trip home, sweet dreams!**

Makoto contained her squeal instead bounced her leg and ignored the way Akira laughed at her.

**Makoto:**

**Sweet dreams 🥰**

Makoto took two minutes to decide on the appropriate emoji, before asking Akira for help, who told her to send the wink emoji, the devil emoji and the tongue out emoji. She ignored him and Akira spent the ride home rubbing at his sore arm. 

The next few days were the same as always. Busy. Exams were coming, requests never stopped along with the usual shenanigans her friends got themselves into. 

Makoto was also busy with the good morning texts Hifumi would send her, and the ones asking about her day, and how her studies were going. 

Especially busy never denying any of her requests for a game. Which turned into requests to eat, and suddenly they were studying together and also going to watch a movie next friday and Makoto really needed to pick an outfit. 

Makoto was busy and Hifumi was beautiful. Sae often commenting at how day dreaming Makoto seemed. 

“Whoever this girl is, I have to meet her first.” 

“Sae!” Makoto nearly choked on her food, honestly sae needs to choose her timing better.

“I’m just saying, gotta make sure she deserves you.”

At that Makoto smiled, dopey and warm.

I think she does.”

Sae gives her a smile too. And tries not to think about how much her baby sister has grown as she washes the dishes that night. 

It’s a warm night when Hifumi texts her again. The usual, asking for a game. Makoto is out of the house before even replying yes. Akira texts her telling her how she stole his shogi friend. Makoto only laughs.

The church was empty as she walked in, her heels echoing softly, without any whispered prayers to silence them. Hifumi gives her smile, the candlelight playing on the jewels on her hair tie. It’s mesmerizing.

“Hi.” Makoto says, a bit breathless. She’ll blame it on the walk, she thinks.

“Hi.” Hifumi replies, cheeks pink and soft. Beautiful.

They set up they board, the wooden pieces felt familiar under her fingers already, they talked about their day. Makoto tells her about a library book she forgot to return and Hifumi tells her of an eccentric student that sounds too much like Yusuke. 

The game starts, along with Hifumi’s commentary. Makoto’s competitive nature not far behind. 

“What strategy is this? leaving your soldiers to die in the far lands?” Hifumi after taking another of Makoto’s pieces

“My strategy, is winning. My soldiers aren’t abandoned, they are a distraction.” Makoto says, as she places the final piece with a slam. A winning move. “You are surrounded my queen.” She says, and Hifumi gasps. Makoto wants to feel it against her lips. 

“You beat me.” Hifumu says softly, her eyes glitter as she looks at Makoto, pride and happiness in them. “You’re amazing Makoto.” She says the words with so much honestly, dripping from her lips with care and genuine admiration. 

Oh. 

She’s beautiful, Makoto thinks. 

With her sweet voice and kinder eyes, the sharpest mind Makoto has ever seen and sense of humor that leaves Makoto gasping for air. She’s beautiful, Makoto thinks.

Hifumi blushes fiercely and there Makoto realizes she said it out loud.

Though flooded with embarrassment she can’t bring herself to apologize, As Hifumi looked so wonderful with the redness of her cheeks and wide eyes.

“You’re too kind.” Hifumi says instead, tucking a long piece of her behind her ear.

“It’s just the truth.” Makoto says, tone soft. Hifumi looks at her again then, eyes looking for any sort of deceit in Makoto and finding none. Instead her eyes trail Makoto’s face, lips. She can feel them like burning fingers on her skin.

Time seems to stop and go all at once. She can’t remember having gotten so close to Hifumi but now she could feel her breath against her cheek, could see her long lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Hifumi gives her a smile, as if to say, _yes._ That’s all Makoto needed.

Forgotten shogi pieces fell on the floor as Makoto closed the gap between them. Neither of them minded it at all.

It felt like a sugar rush. Felt like so much more. 

Her heart beat against her chest and Hifumi’s lips were so soft on hers. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like the incense that burned around them.

Makoto wasn’t entirely religious. But with Hifimu clutching at the ends of Makoto’s skirt and running her hands through her hair, she prayed to feel this forever. 

They pulled away for air and underneath the glowing lights from the stained glass, Hifumi was painted in deep blues and pretty reds, exaggerating the blush that painted her cheeks and nose. 

Not for the first time or last time Makoto thought, she’s beautiful. 

She wanted to kiss her again, so she did. 

No longer bound by the limits of her crush as it was being very eagerly reciprocated. So she kissed compliments into her skin and ran her fingers through that long dark hair she’d dreamed about. They kissed until they couldn’t no more, until there was no space left between them, they kissed until Sae texted her to come home and then kissed some more. 

Somewhere along the way Makoto had ended up partly on top of Hifumi, and never had she felt more like a queen, then looking down at the beauty of Hifumi’s flushed face. 

The held hands as they walked to the station. Hifumi gave her a kiss goodnight, promising to text her when she got home. 

Makoto was busy, busy with her head in the cloud and heart running a marathon as butterflies flooded her entire nervous system. Makoto was busy, texting the girl she liked how sweet her lip gloss tasted and how she missed her already. Makoto was busy, because she was in love. 

In love with a girl. 

It feels like winning a Shogi match and tastes like strawberries.

It feels like a sugar rush.

And so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is really near and dear to my heart because I am, a massive lesbian. Crushing on girls is a, its a wonderful feeling. Girls are just amazing and i wanted to show how makoto loves the women in her life, platonically and romantically. 
> 
> Also i just love hifumi/makoto so much. but makoto has TWO hands and u can bet ur ass haru joins this church makeout asap. 
> 
> Me? writing makeout scenes in a church? thats my catholic guilt shining through babeyyyyy. Thanks for reading! check my twitter for more lesbian ramblings
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zoldyke_)


End file.
